


Um Palhaço e a Ave de Rapina

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Huntress (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur Fleck não é o HQ Joker, F/M, Vigilante Joker (DCU), universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: Helena Bertinelli se reencontra-se com o renegado Arthur Fleck, que é o paciente mais imprevisível e perigoso de Arkham, onde desencadeará a mais improvável das paixões.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Helena Bertinelli, Arthur Fleck/Huntress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur senta no sofá de sua sala, em frente a sua TV de segunda mão desligada, com nada além de roupas íntimas e fuma cigarros, um após o outro, até o filtro. 

As cinzas e brasas oscilam precariamente em um ângulo que ameaça cair sobre a pele do seus joelhos nus. Ele deseja que sim. Ele observa a polegada crescente de cinzas desmoronar e cair até o tapete, sem mover um músculo para detê-lo. Penny não notaria. Arthur aperta o pé descalço na cinza para borrá-lo e aperta o cigarro, saboreando a maneira que ele queima as pontas dos dedos.

Arthur reflete sobre o dia em que teve - a noite se estende por muito tempo e no escuro ele encontra seu monólogo interior muito mais alto do que durante o dia. No escuro, ele tem tempo para pensar. Ele pensa no café velho e amargo em que gastou cinco dólares. O som barulhento de mudanças soltas sacode em seu cérebro por alguns segundos. 

O dia se transformou em um borrão infernal para Arthur, e a cada minuto que passava, ele se sentia como um homem mudado. O desempenho do hospital pediátrico foi bom, até que não. Mesmo estando em berços e cadeiras de hospital, as crianças riram das palhaçadas do "Carnaval", cantando e dançando. Mas Arthur havia gesticulado seu corpo um pouco demais, e a arma da cintura entrou por dentro da calça e caiu no chão com um barulho alto. Deesperadamente Arthur agarrarou o 38 desajeitadamente, porém ele sabia que essa historia não ia acabar bem pra ele.

Dito e feito, A direção do hospital telefonou para Hoyt sobre o incidente. E claro que o tornou furioso. Arthur sentiu o rosto queimar de ressentimento quando se lembrou da conversa; como Hoyt tinha falado com ele como se ele fosse criança. 

"Você é piroca das ideias Arthur, e também é um mentiroso. Ja basta, tá despedido."

Seu chefe escroto e babaca colocou a pá de cal em seu emprego,e Arthur desolado, atingiu o vidro da cabine telefônica com um golpe de sua testa,advinda da pratica em sua cela no hosptal psiquiátrico,e sua pele se feriu levemente.Mas para Arthur Fleck,a dor corpórea soa inverossímil comparada à amargura e tristeza que já havia em sua alma.

Por volta das 22:00,"Carnaval" sentava como estátua no trem,estando pior que Pagliacci em seu pior humor.O vagão começava a diminuir de gente até restar ele, três jovens executivos de terno e gravata não mais engomados com o comportamento de três encrenqueiros juvenis.e por ultimo uma mulher bem atraente que era percebida de longe sua beleza.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e sedosos como a noite mais escura com uma pele saudável e levemente pálida,um corpo exuberantemente curvilíneo, ainda sendo percebido da distância em que Arthur estava.Mesmo usando casaco púrpura bem profíssional,moldava bem seus braços firmes e musculosos de atleta olimpica.E ainda que estivesse usando uma saia tier purpura na altura dos seus joelhos e uma meia calça preta como seus cabelos,falhava mieravelmente em omitir suas pernas bem torneadas e sensuais. Seu corpo era a somatória de uma modelo de primeira linha com uma atleta fora de série.

Seu rosto é bonito,embora em pura austeridade, com um ar intimidador capaz de assustar qualquer homem comum como Arthur, embora ele mesmo esteja mais hipnotizado com sua beleza de uma "garota malvada" como a dela.

E parece que os jovens executivos não se sentiram intimidados com a austeridade da mulher, que logo o executivo acima do peso aproximou-se da forma mais indelicada e descarada dela.

" Tá afim ai de uma batata frita,gracinha?" Perguntou o rapaz acima do peso.

Arthur reparou como a mulher ficou enojada discretamente pela invasão do seu espaco pessoal por aquele sujeito, mas ela simplesmente o ignorou como se não fosse nada.

Então o rapaz foi mais incisivo com ela.

"Alô, eu to falando com você moça." o rapaz acima do peso chmava sua atenão sacudindo o saco de papel com as batatas gordurosas.

A mulher repondeu profissionalmente com sua voz de rosa sedosa selvagem:

"Eu não quero,obrigada."

Os outros dois executivos que estavam conversando algumas vulgaridades corriqueiras,logo entraram na conversa junto ao amigo acima do peso.

"Qual é,vai ficar esnobando ai. Ele tá sendo legal contigo," um dos rapazes disseram para a moça austera.

"Eu não lembro de ter falado com você nessa conversa então fica na sua", ela retrucou.

O rapaz ficou irritado com a resposta ríspida dela e o outro acima do peso jogou duas batatas na direção dela. A moça olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguém,então seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos azuis de Arthur como se pedisse para ajudá-lá.Arthur percebendo que a situação podia ficar feia,tomou a situação em suas mãos,ou melhor com suas risadas.

Irrompeu-se num ataque de gargalhadas incontroláveis que chamou a atenção dos rapazes executivos e da mulher de gelo. Seu cérebro e corpo estavam sobrecarregados, e os três homens no trem prestaram atenção naquele senhor esquisito que ria como um louco.

"Tá achando graça, babacão?" um deles chamou.

Essa foi a deixa para a moça austera de casaco e saia púrpura deixar o vagão para a sua próxima estação vigente,enquanto os três rapazes chamavam obscenidades.

"Piranha!!!" gritou um deles.

"Vaca!!!" gritou outro dos rapazes.

Arthur com seu senso de cavalheirismo abriu a boca para repreender os jovens,mas não foi necessário da parte dele.

A mulher ao ouvir os insultos dirigidos,ficou possessa da vida, e numa velocidade impressionante para uma mulher de saltos altos,desferiu seu punho no nariz de um dos executivos,derrubando-o ao chão do metrô em movimento.

O outro rapaz e o cara acima do peso olharam perplexos para a moça austera e agora perigosa,porem ficaram irritados com sua ação e avançaram sobre a moça.

"Vadia desgraçada. Vai receber uma lição que merece sua puta!!!", urrou o executivo zangado.

Foi uma escolha infeliz de palavras e atitudes.

A mulher torceu o braço do rapaz,lhe infringindo uma dor incômoda, enquanto o rapaz acima do peso levou um chute de sua perna bem feita e bastante forte,levando-o de volta ao banco,com o rosto gordo machucado.Então a moça deu um cruzado de esquerda, quebrando o seu nariz e fazendo o rapaz cambalear até um canto do vagão meio grogue após a surra. Foi um confronto de artes marciais que Arthur assistiu impressionado e assustado. Era como assistir aos filmes do Bruce Lee,só que tendo uma mulher atraente e feroz como a protagonista.

Levemente recuperando seu fôlego, a mulher mencionou em tom de desafio.

"Mas alguma ofensa ou graçinha,seus porcos?"

Os rapazes ficaram acuados tanto pela atitude quanto pela ação violenta dela,balbuciaram pateticamente em rendição.

"Que sirva de lição para aprenderem a respeitar uma dama. Não significa não." rigidamente disse a mulher.

A mulher pegou sua bolsa do banco e caminhou elegantemente até a porta do trem,chegando na próxima estação,mas parou abruptamente na direção em que Arthur estava sentado

Arthur petrificou-se ao ver a mulher austera olhando para ele,normalmente ele era invisivel para todos,especialmente para as mulheres atraentes.Ele achou que ela iria bater nele,porém ela percebeu o que Arthur havia feito por ela fazendo-o prestar atenção nele, e então ela foi em direção a ele e beijou seu rosto delicadamente.

"Obrigado por me defender meu amigo,homens como você estão em falta nesse mundo," a moça lhe disse docemente.

Arthur chocado com as palavras da moça,quase balbuciou,porém respondeu educadamente:

"Sempre se deve respeitar as mulheres,estou feliz em ajudá-la," ele repondeu "Eu sou Arthur a propósito."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo Arthur,sou Helena." ela respondeu educadamente,

"O prazer é meu Helena" mencionou Arthur timidamente.

"Nos vemos por ai Arthur,até próxima," disse Helena.

"Tchau Helena e tome cuidado por ai." disse Arthur.

"Pode deixar Arthur," terminou Helena,e ela oferecera a ele um belo sorriso de agradecimento ao palhaço que defendeu sua honra com seu humor.

Porém essa historia ainda não acabou aqui. Após a saída de Helena do trem,os executivos estavam possessos com a mulher que lhes chutou suas bundas e resolveram entre si em descontar suas frustrações no palhaço esquisito que encantou-a com sua educação e sinceridade."

Ainda sobrecarregado com o dia infeliz e com o beijo doce que Helena lhe dera,Arthur não percebeu que os três rapazes se aproximavam dele,tagarelando uma cantoria horrível, querendo se encarregar de piorar as coisas. Logo eles começaram a atormentá-lo e quando a situação ficou feia, o agrediram e o espancaram também. Então o som de um disparo,o derramamento de sangue e um corpo em queda interromperam a sessão de espancamento, Arthur sacou sua 38 e efetuou disparos certeiros matando os dois jovens no vagão.O rapaz acima do peso tentou fugir gritando por socorro,mas Arthur o perseguiu e efetuou friamente os últimos tiros de seu revólver.

Ele os matou.Mas Arthur achou que estava tudo bem.

Arthur se perguntou por que não se sentia mal com isso, não queria chorar. Ele não conseguia nem rir. Ele lambeu os lábios e provou o ferro e não sabia se era o sangue dele ou deles. Ninguém realmente ouve Arthur Fleck, mas ele se pergunta se alguém ouviu os tiros ou os gritos. Ninguém se importa com Arthur Fleck, mas Arthur Fleck não se importa. Tudo o que ele quer é sair daquela estação o quanto antes, quando voltar para casa às onze da noite, ele garante que sua mãe esteja dormindo no quarto dela.

O "Carnaval" corria pelas ruas transtornado passando por alguns mendigos que dormiam numa rua escura e fria mesmo com o calor da fogueira improvisada.Logo ele cegou num banheiro público vazio para se limpar do sangue e da sujeira, e num ato de enaltecimento e calma,Arthur começou a dançar e gesticular como um mimico ao som de um violino macabro,muito bem representado por seu ato sangrento.

À medida em que Arthur dançava,mas expiava seus pecados pessoais e mais acalmava sua alma tumultuada.Sentia-se como um bailarino fúnebre dançando em cima da sepultura,sendo observado por seres sinistros e interrenos, e sob o último movimento,Arthur terminou sua interpretação macabra de seu balé único.Com isso,ele tomou seu rumo para o prédio decadente para encarar sua nova realidade.

Foi o primeiro passo de um ser invisível tornando-se visível e tudo começou com um sorriso benevolente de uma deusa austera.


	2. De um Imundo Puro para a Limpeza Pura

Três anos...

Manuel Noriega impõe sua ditadura implicita no Panamá, Argentina Ditatorial briga como gente grande para cima do Reino Unido e da sua Dama de Ferro por um arquipélago e leva uma surra como uma criança malcriada, O Thriller e o Moonwalk colocam Michael Jackson no topo do mundo, a internet e a telefonia celular davam seus passos de bebê para a supremacia tecnológica e social.

Esses três anos avançaram o mundo em uma década ou mais graças aos seus eventos revolucionários,com pessoas que tornaram lendas atemporais para a humanidade,sejam seus feitos para bem ou para o mal, o que é relativo para cada um de nós.

Três anos...

Fazem três anos que a lenda atemporal de Gotham City estava encarcerado, o anarquista errante, um homem que a sociedade o tornou uma piada cruel de sua vida e que fez essa mesma sociedade chorar lágrimas de sangue, abrindo as portas da realidade do ser humano e depredando o que há de desigual e injusto no inferno de Dante que era Gotham.

Agora Arthur Fleck era um homem encarcerado,mas a qualquer momento, volátilmente transforma-se numa força da nartureza psicótica e imperdoável com o ser humano.

Sua "lenda" se ampliou ainda mais durante sua estada perpétua no hopital psiquiátrico de Arkham. Seu comportamento instável aflorou-se ainda mais e tornou-se arte de sua rotina existencial quando uma situação, algo ou alguém o desagradava. Arthur arrancou dois dedos de um enfermeiro corpulento que o forçou a tomar seus remédios,estrangulou até a morte dois psiquiatras com suas próprias algemas que o enfureceram com as mesmas perguntas apáticas que fizeram anteriormente e que o impulsionaram a ida ao abismo. Abraçando sua nova natureza, "Arthur Fleck tornou-se Coringa em todos os sentidos, era sua armadura psicossocial para enfrentar a humanidade que tanto o oprimiu e não o enxergou como um ser humano. E logo teme-se que o verdadeiro Arthur Fleck se perdeu nessa armadura e permanecer esse perigo não apenas para os inocentes mas também para si mesmo

Esses últimos dizeres são relatos escritos da sua nova psiquiatra responsável que não temia por sua integridade pois sabia se cuidar de qualquer homem metido a superior a uma mulher, mas não era o caso em questão, pois ela tinha o desejo verdadeiro de ajudar esse homem e não a lenda, ela queria que aquele cavalheiro retorne a sua humanidade que abandonara. Ela iria se esforçar para para trazer o palhaço "Carnival" de volta ao mundo.

Esses foram os pensamentos da Doutora Helena Bertinelli.

Helena formou-se com honras ao mérito em Psiquiatria, desde muito antes do incidente do metrô, após aquele incidente ela ouviu sobre os assassinatos dos três babacas de Wall Street que a assediavam, sua razão lhe dizia que aquele homem que a defendera com seu humor e perspicácia sujou sua alma com a violência. Mas em seu coração, ela sabia que estava tentando se defender e que não faria nenhum mal a um inocente e que aqueles três descontaram suas frustrações com uma vitima

Assim como qualquer pessoa com dignidade, a Dra Bertinelli percebe o total descaso da administração de Gotham para com os seus municípes desfavorecidos, assim como a arrogância nojenta de Thomas Wayne em suas entrevistas em se considerar um herói que salvará a cidade das suas mazelas. Helena já imaginava como o senhor Wayne salvaria, chutando-os à pontapés os pobres e desesperados de toda Gotham, polindo e lapidando-a até tornar um diamante limpido e brilhante.

Um diamante tóxico, manchado com os sangue dos desesperados.

Mas com certeza, nunca tomaria partido com os "Palhaços", anarquistas selvagens que destroem o pouco que a maioria do povo inocente lutou com o suor e a pouquíssima sorte que obtivera em sua existência, manchando assim o cerne de seu propósito que foi acabar com a corrupção da elite de Gotham. Agora estes anarquistas estão organizados em uma resistência coesa que causa um imenso inferno para os elitistas. A elite da cidade teme dar um passo, para não querer causar uma nova rebelião que Arthur Fleck causou.

Os Palhaços bebem com as palavras e significados de Arthur, e Helena espera que trazendo o homem bom que foi Fleck, ele possa dar um novo significado para a vidas de desfavorecidos ferozes em lutar pelo seus direitos, sem arruinar os inocentes.

Helena adentrou na porta da direção geral do hospital psiquiátrico Arkham, onde o diretor geral, Doutor Lawrence Garrett a aguardava. Ele parecia um profissional responsável e respeitado, mas Bertinelli tinha uma intuição incômoda quanto a ele, de uma pessoa fria e aproveitadora, que galgou aonde está por meios indignos. A doutora Bertinelli cumprimentou o doutor Garrett, e apos ela sentar, ele se pôs a falar...

"Seja bem vinda à equipe do Arkham doutora Bertinelli, é um prazer meu em lhe dar as boas vindas", disse o diretor com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Helena é perspicaz em perceber a postura de seu chefe, mas responde educadamente...

"Agradeço a oportunidade oferecida doutor Garrett, pretendo fazer o melhor possível para ajudar aos pacientes."

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Lawrence, precisamos ser mais amigáveis com a nossa equipe Helena."

"Acontece que eu nunca coloco minha vida pessoal com minha vida profissional doutor Garrett", disse Helena com sublinhada ênfase no 'doutor'. "E quero ser referenciada aqui como doutora Bertinelli".

O doutor Garrett ficou desconfortável com a resposta áspera de Helena, mas conseguiu recuperar a compostura, com uma expressão de leve desgosto em seu rosto, então continuou a falar...

"Tudo bem então doutora, estive eu revisando sua ficha acadêmica, e seu desempenho em suas pautas é com certeza bem estarrecedor e muito bem elaborado. Sem sombra de dúvidas você é uma brilhante especialista na área de psiquiatria comportamental e criminal, com certeza nos trará luz para casos considerados inverossímeis para o Arkham", terminou Garrett.

"É o que eu espero resolver em meu dever como psiquiatra e oferecer uma segunda chance a sociedade como as pessoas que são, sem o estigma da enfermidade mental".

Lawrence observou a concordância da doutora Bertinelli com um certo desdém, para um diretor geral de um hospital psiquiátrico, o Doutor Garrett sente antipatia e trata os demais pacientes com puro descaso. Seu cargo erá mais um trampolim hierárquico para algo além para um carrerrista como ele.

A preocupação de Helena Bertinelli com os enfermos mentais é puramente verdadeira. O trauma vivido de seu pai, internado injustamente num hospital psiquiátrico e sofrendo tratamentos desumanos com eletrochoque, irreversívelmente lesionaram seu cérebro, deixando o um morto vivo que respira. Essa tragédia impulsionou Helena a buscar dignidade aos enfermos mentais, enxergando o injustiçado pai em cada um deles. Pessoas como Lawrence Garrett simplesmente a enojavam, pois apenas se preocupavam com seu próprio bem estar,passando por cima de inocentes. Helena era bem realista, mas era bem pessoal à ela.

"Então doutora, quer começar por qual de nossos casos", mencionou Lawrence.

Helena folheou as pastas de pacientes, até chegar numa pasta específica.

"Começarei com estes paciente", dissera Bertinelli, segurando a pasta do paciente 3A-7, Fleck W. Arthur.

Doutor Garrett ficara perplexo com a escolha da doutora Bertinelli para resolver problemas, então interviu...

"Receio que não poderá resolver este doutora Bertinelli, este paciente está em nível de alto risco e já causou fatalidades em nossa equipe, que o trancafiamos na solitária, aumentando as dosagens nas suas medicações para evitar mais ameaças aos funcionários e pacientes."

Helena franziu o rosto de indignação coma atitude errônea do diretor, que expôs efusivamente...

"E como espera que uma pessoa mentalmente incapaz se recupere da sua doença, o entupindo de medicações que vão piorar seu estado mental e torná-lo uma ameaça ainda maior para a sociedade diretor Garrett?", retoricamente o disse.

"Acaso não percebe que este homem já era uma ameaça antes de entrar aqui nesta instituição com o caos e a desordem que ele trouxe em Gotham anos antes,e sem falar nas fatalidades que este ser causou aqui dentro, aleijando um braço de um guarda, arrancando dois dedos da mão de outro guarda com a boca como um animal e assassinando dois psiquiatras anteriores à sua pessoa por tê-lo aborrecido. Esse homem é uma ameaça a ser levado a sério", terminou o diretor Garrett.

"Isso só demonstra que alguma coisa vocês do Arkham estão fazendo de errado com o senhor Fleck, percebo que este caso merece uma nova perspectiva para encaminhar um tratamento mais digno a ele", terminou a doutora Bertinelli.

Aborrecido pelo seu método de cuidar dos pacientes ser questionado, o diretor respondeu...

"Quem a senhorita pensa que é para dizer como devo administrar os pacientes na minha instituição doutora? Mal chegou aqui e acha que pode curar a todos esses doentes mentais por que se acha a melhor dos psiquiatras do mundo?"

"O que e realmente penso é que Arthur Fleck merece ser tratado como um ser humano e não como um monstro se pudermos recuperar sua humanidade e colocá-lo na sociedade como uma pessoa decente que pode ser", finalizou Helena.

Ainda aborrecido, o doutor Lawrence entregou a pasta de Arthur às mãos da doutora Helena com desgosto.

"Muito bem então, veremos se conseguirá recuperar esse demente como um de nós doutora".

"Não use esses termos depreciativos aos nossos paciente diretor, eles são pessoas como nós", dissera Helena antes de sair da sala do doutor Garrett.

"Quem essa ai pensa que é para falar comigo, ela vai ver só", sibilou Garrett.

Helena saiu da sala tão esbaforida e irritada, como alguém desumano,canalha e egoísta pôde reger um hospital psiquiátrico como uma criança querendo explodir um formigueiro. Então Helena respirou bem fundo e se concentrou mais com o caso que tinha em suas mãos, enxergando a foto de um homem abatido e cansado mas com um sorriso em seu rosto. Olhando fixamente para a foto do homem, Helena sussurrou.

"Espero te ver de volta Carnival".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolvi terminar este capítulo para preencher esta lacuna.
> 
> Ainda pensarei em como prosseguir com minha historia, leia e dê seu comentário.


End file.
